Conventional squeegees typically have a base section which extends along a surface to be cleaned, such as the surface of a floor, and is attached to the lower end of an elongated handle. These squeegees also typically have a blade composed of rubber or similar material that has a flexible characteristic. The blade is typically disposed on the base section and extends from a lower portion of the base section in order to contact the floor.
These conventional squeegees operate to sweep up water or similar materials on the surface of a floor utilizing the flexibility of the blade. However, the drawback with such conventional squeegees is that the liquid that builds up in front of the base section may flow over the base section and around end portions of the base section. These conventional squeegees force the liquid in front of the base section to take the path of least resistance when being displaced, pushed or moved. The displaced liquid forms a fan pattern with only a portion of the liquid going in the intended direction, for example some portions will slide off the end of the base section and be left behind. Depending upon the force of the forward stroke, the liquid may climb the face of the squeegee and fly upward as the tool passes underneath.
Other known squeegees have end portions of the base section bent forward such that the liquid tends to be more trapped in front of the base section. However, as the liquid builds up, the liquid will eventually flow around the end portions of the squeegee base section.
Thus, there is a need in the prior art for an improved floor squeegee, which eliminates the need for curved or bent up portions along the base section of the squeegee, (this resulting in lower manufacturing costs). There is also a need in the prior art for a squeegee, which is more efficient in collecting fluids and other materials.